The World of animals
by menina de ouro
Summary: Amanda is a girl scientist millionaires created by scientists in California who moves to New York after getting a job at Cornell University. Not only does she make a new best friend, Brenda, she also finds companionship within our favourite four little penguins. Follow their adventures, through many ups and downs, through trials, happiness and new trusts built.
1. Chapter 1

_My first Fanfic based on Penguins of Madagascar. _

_Amanda is a girl scientist millionaires created by scientists in California who moves to New York after getting a job at Cornell University where she met her best friend Brenda daughter of one of the directors of the University After a while living there, she finds new adventures with the animals of the Central Park especially with four little penguins. _

* * *

(Amanda) was another day in Manhattan, was already nearly 1 month and had only worked, worked and worked, was happy to be living in New York but missed the immense heat of California and my boyfriend who left her there, luckily every weekend he comes to see me, but unfortunately he will not come this week and infelizemente tbm I can not go visit him.

Too lazy got out of bed, was not working day, but needed to go to the Central Park Zoo who stood there near my house as a child my parents took me a lot over there, always remember that disappeared from the zoological guides to explore more the zoo, as the guides took us where they wanted to go and had to stay a few minutes watching the incredible animals that had there until today I wonder what took my parents took me in that zoo, after all, the least they allowed me do in my childhood was to have a fun, only had to study, study and study, but was not so bad after all if it were not so many studies, I would not be at 18, interning at a Great university, all was quiet as she packed me to go to the zoo from my childhood, when the phone rings, the caller ID already realized it was my friend Brenda answered quickly, I confess, I loved talking with her, I knew her for only one month, but already she loved

" Hey , Brenda " I answered the phone

" Hi , friend , I was missing you "

" Really " I said pretending suprise " you saw me last night

" Yes , but you know ... " she said awkwardly

" How about we meet tomorrow in the work ? I asked her getting a little old newspaper on the floor, was this year but was not updated

" Ok , fine

" bye Brenda "

" Bye Mandy "

I hung up and looked at the paper with the title "animals that disappeared in Naufrago, returning to New York", the news seemed to intrigue me, and I remembered the story, remember that four Penguins , one lion, one zebra, one giraffe, one hippo and two chimpanzees fled the zoo and ended up in Central Station, the justice measure taken was to take animals to Africa, although I did not cuz the penguins had to go to Africa, but I soon realized that they could stop in Antartica or some cold place for this world after a while came the news of the disappearance of the ship, I looked no more knowing in relation to the news, but I was even happy that three years later they reappeared, though in tbm news had reported that only the Penguins and chimpanzees were zoos in the other animals went to a circus, the news, reported that three lemurs also was there at the zoo and were even returned with missing animals the Central Park

I threw my newspaper on the table, grabbed the keys to my car, tranqu the house and down the elevator of the building, arriving at the garage still thinking he would find there, what intrigued me, something would happen that day, or sometime but there seemed to sum up what was, got in the car and left.

* * *

Skipper POV) It was another day of my new routine at the Central Park Zoo, do not know why but it seemed that something good would happen that day, it made me feel very happy, after that month was horrible, I left the circus because there zaragoza bear to be there, was not for me nor for my men, so I decided to pick up and chimpanzees parts of our profit and return to central park, my team and I bought things for our headquarters reinforces and build some trails, I was somewhat amazed and relieved that no one invaded HQ or at least have gotten to her, but what to expect from human right? Unfortunately the annoying lemur king of ringed tail and its two allies came to live here tbm, it seems Sonya found another bear and dropped Julien but until for a guy who was too in love with the bear, he seemed very happy, after all was Marlene flirting with a young otter zoo indeed amazing how everything changed in zoos, there were large animals, habitats but everything was changed, unless our good alias tbm not need this reform all right?

" Skipper " Private called me making me back to reality

" Talking "

" Apparently the zoo will undergo some complete inspection and will send us to other zoos temporarily

" There's nothing to worry about private " I said holding the shoulders of the young recruit

" Thanks Skippah " He said relivied

Although I was not paranoid with fear of being discovered, after all equipment that had locked our fish dish from our HQ and lucky rich could keep everything in your belly other equipment would be hidden in other floors anyway it was impossible to arrive at our HQ all there, straight deceive, alias tbm needed for a false lining underneath our plate, after which someone will open right?

" Kowalski and Rico , I need you guys do me a favor "

" Skipper can talk "

" Because of the zoo will be inspected, I want you guys to build a false ceiling of the color of the top of our Habitad to put on our plate to discover that no one we live down here "

" Yes Sir Boss "

They returned to the Kowalski's lab and I sighed relieved that everything was quiet, went back up again at HQ and Private caught my attention

" Sir, there is a black car outside "

" Huh, private, what's wrong in black cars ? "

" Well, it was a car rich, we're on an ordinary day, they will come to buy one of us know there "

" A little more you will be just like me " I said laughing " but do not worry, I will not let anything happen to you, my team and the Zoological this, I mean, maybe Julien. (Private gave me a nervous look arrependece causing me to my comment) Ok, would not let anything happen to him too

I went back to HQ and without hesitating, I went into the lab Kowaksi confessor that the liner was getting good and identical agreed to the floor above the Habitad not say anything, just grabbed the binoculars it was there.

I went back up and saw the car pull into the parking lot when a figure stepped out of the car.


	2. The meeting

This Is second Chapter so Let's see the meeting between Amanda and Skipper and what They think about each other .

Problaby there is going to be a Third person .

* * *

( Part of Skipper ) I was trying who leaved the car and I only saw a young girl I thought she wasn't going to buy some animals from zoo how private was worried about . I decided to ignore the girl and backed to HQ .

Kowalski and Rico have already finished the fake lining to put underneath our plate

" Congratulations guys you have made a great job " , I said a little proud .

" Thank's Skipper " Kowalski answered while Rico made some weird noises trying to thank me too

I decided to watch some ninja movies when Private enters the HQ

" Skippah I wanna talk to ya "

" What's going on Private

" The girl ...

" Girl ?

" The Girl who was in the car "

" oh private " , I said losing a little my patience , " It's just a normal girl there's nothing to worry about .

" Yeah , I know but she's talking to Alice about the inspection "

" Private don't worry about it ok ?

I decided to leave HQ and I stayed where the human can see me .

I saw the girl talking to Alice she was close to me and I could smell her , she had a smell of flowes and she was more beautiful girl I have seen .

Few minutes and I couldn't contain myself then I decided to get close her , I know it was danger for me but I had to face it ,that girl made me so crazy and I didn't even know her so much I needed her I needed to hear her voice then I went to her

* * *

( Part of Amanda ) I was talking to Alice about the inpection would have in the zoo when I saw a little penguin

" Oh this is more beautiful thing I have seen " I said catching the little bird on lap

Alice looked the penguin with a little angry and said

" This bird always escapes from his habitad "

" Is there only he in this habitad ? "

" No , actually there are more three penguins in this habitad "

The Penguin smiled at me then I smiled at him back and I had a weird idea

" How about while the zoo is being inpected I take these four penguin to my house ? "

" WHAAAT ? " , Alice was angry with my question , " Are you insane ? You can't take care of these Penguins . Did you Forget you work ?

" No I didn't but I know how to feed them and there is a pool in my apartament they can stay there "

"Oh yes sure but when you will work how they take care of each other ? "

" Alice Don't worry if he can escape from his habitad and he can back there on his own I think they can take care of themselves too "

The penguin leaned over me while I tried to convice Alice to get the penguins to my house

I had no idea why I was doing that I knew that I worked and let thoses penguins alone in my house could give me problems then I wondered if worth it

The penguins made a weird noise doing me back to my minds

" So Alice can I take those penguins ? "

" How about you job ? "

" Alice I told you I trut them or even I trust him " I said looking the little penguins smiling at me I don't know why but I felt he wanted to go with me too

" Ok , fine Amanda but if something happen to them I will talk to your parents "

" Oh Alice I am not a child anymore "

" I know Amanda but I know your parents and I know he would never accept them daughter creating a animal in her house " She spoke a little conviced smiled on her face .

Alice was right my parents would never allow I would create a animal I looked at the little Penguin I felt a little weird close him further that he was strangely on my lap and I couldn't to drop him abiteawhile I thought about what Alice said I was caring the penguin I couldn't to contain myself anymore

" Alice I don't care about my parents say or will say " I will take these penguins

" Amanda why do you want to take the penguins ? You know the inspection will last two weeks , don't cha ? "

" Alice I like them . really I promisse the will be safe in my home "

Alice sighed and said , " Oh Righ Mandy I let you take the penguins " I smiled since I was kid I knew how to convice Alice to do everything I wanted and I was haapy to still can do this I get close her the she warned me " take the penguin to his habitad first "

I looked at the peguins and only said " Don't worry I will back soon " and I put him in his habitad and backed to Alice's office .

* * *

( Third Person ) Skipper sow the human gone he knew she would back and for the first time he wasn't paronoic as usual and he also felt strange about it .

He probaby was putting your team in trouble . He did not know her as he should know but for any reason he trusted her .

Amanda also trusted skpper she thought he was only penguin but she thought he was special as well .

Both couldnt expect what it would happen to them in the next days .


	3. the worry

( Part of Skipper ) I was sitting on top of my habitad thinking about that girl

I couldn't believe me and my team would go with her to her house

I was worried about that but something inside of me said that everything would be ok

I was lost in my thoughts when I heard Kowalski calling me , I went until there and saw my team looking at me with a little worry on their faces

" So .. Something happened ? "

" Yes Skipper , you happened " Kowlaski said and I was trying to understand what had done then he continued " You are with a girl and that girl wanted to take us to her house and you weren't worried about this "

" Kowalski you too ? Come on if there were something wrong with her my insticts would have told me this whereat I know it isn't saying anything .

Rico kind growled at me and private said " Skipper You don't know anything about that girl "

" I know the enough to trust her "

" But ... "

" But nothing private , we are going to go with her and done "

They were looking at me trying to make me change my decision

" How about if something happen to us while she is taking care of us I give you one month without training ?

" Seriously " Kolwaski asked a little shocked

" Yes but if nothing happen to us you're gonna without ice cream and we are going to train every day "

Everybody agreed but they were still worried about what I was doing and I was being worried about that too .

* * *

( Part of Amanda ) " So Mandy are you sure you want to do this ? Alice asked me trying to make me my idea

" Yes Alice , I want to take them "

" But you only know one penguin and trust me they are kind danger mainly that penguin that was in your lap "

" Are you saying that cutennes penguins is danger " I aked starting laughing

" Well I don't have evidences but I know he was behind happened when the animals disappeared in 2005 "

" Why do you think that ?

" Because he and the others penguins escaped from de zoo first "

I couldn't see logic for what se told me but I needed to do what I should be doing and I continued with my plan

" Alice you are giving the human life to inocents penguins "

Alice knew she couldn't me change my minds and she said

" Oh Right Amanda if you wanna do this . Do it ! But I will tell you that penguin is very smart and he can do everything what he wants with you

" He did everything he wanted with you ? " I said souding sarcastic

" With me no ... But I know a lot of peope who told me that "

" Just give me the papers " I lost a little tired that conversation

Alice gave the papers I don't know why I needed to sign some papers but Alice wanted to have evidences that I could take care of those penguins .

I was thinking about what Alice told me could that penguin be danger and harm me ? I knew Alice was weird and a little stressed I was sure she had problems and she coudn't solve those .

I signed the papers and I leave the Alice's office it was time to get those penguins and take them to my home .


	4. It's time to go

( Third Person ) Amanda and Skipper was anxious but at the same time he as worried about what we were doing

Amanda because she never took care of an animal and she didn't like to be responsible for something and Skipper because he never trusted human .

Amanda and Alice were caming to the penguins , Amanda was impressed with the other three penguins , one was tallest than another penguins , the other looked like a little strange for her and other was cute and she thought if he was puppy .

" Well She looks like great " Kowalski said

" OH YEAHH She is amazing " Skipper said while his eyes was lost the girl

Rico only growled and Kowalski little worried said

" It didn't work , he is gonna hurt himself if he continue with this "

" What do you mean Kowalski ? " Private said trying to undertand what tghe smart penguins already had said

" Can't you see , he is love for that human and she will never look at him the way he wants she looks .

Private only looked at Skipper , the leader was only lost and he didn't hear that conversation

Kowalski slapt his leader trying to return him to normal

" WHAT " The leader shouted trying to understand why he had caugh

" It's time to go Skippah " Private said trying to be friendly with his leader althoug he didn't do that .

Alice put them in the cage and handed to Amanda and only said

" Take care of these Penguins and only take care of you too "

Amanda waved and gone

when she got in the car , she said looking at the penguins laughing

" It looks like Alice likes you or maybe she doesn't want to lose her job "

" In't she amazing ? " Skipper asked his team

" What " Amanda spoke thinking if she heard something

The penguins looked each other with s little concern " It can't be , can it ? "

" Maybe I am be tired and a I need a nap , it's impossible you can talk right ?

She looked at the penguins giving a little smiled .

They arrived home and a strange man observed them

" It's time to revange "


	5. I heard you speaking

( Part of Skipper ) I was afraid since Amanda heard us

While she was there in her house we didn't talk and this was nightmare for me because I always enjoyed talking

we try to speak with each other through gesture

We were like this until her phone rang , she answered the phone and went out . s

" Thanks Good , she's gone " I said while a gave a sigh

We started talking for ten minutes and these minutes was the best of my life it was like I can talk for the first time and this sense was so great

Amanda was back and made us some fishes , she was to us and said

" I hope you enjoy these fishes , I just learned how to cook since I moved here , well I get to go , tonight I will back "

I saw she is gone and eI was thinking how she is beautiful

" For someone who can't cook , these fishes are great " Private said making me back from my thoughts

" She didn't say that she can't cook , she only said just learned how to cook now " I answered the young boy and continued looking at my team

" Remember we can't talk while she is here , understood ?

" Yes sir " the three said making me smile .

* * *

( Part of Amanda ) I was waiting for Brenda thinking if the voice that I heard

I was alone with those penguins when I heard that voice , It was to sweet , I was sure it was a male voice and the voicen said somthing about someone being amazing .

Brenda Got there

" Hey " She said " How is going ? "

" I 'm ok "

" Something news "

" Actually it is " I said smiled at her " I taking care of some penguins "

" you kidding right ? " She said with a little surprise

" No I am not , The Central Park zoo is gonna be inspected and I had this Idea and Alice let me take care of them "

" Penguins ? Really ? "

" oh yeah something wrong ? "

" No , of course not , maybe it's gonna work after all you have a pool in your apartment "

I smiled at her and she asked

" Well , why did you decide to do that ? "

" I don't know , there was a penguin that escaped from his habitad , I took him in my arms while , he had such an innocent way and he was so sweet and I had this idea

" Seriously ? A penguin made you do something good or made you being good ."

" come on , I am not a bad girl "

" I remember when you readid with the people

" Come on "

" I remember when you parents said you always readied with the people "

" Yes It's true , but they deserved but it's serious he is sweet , I don't know but when I looked at him , I fell I should protect him but at the same time I think he can protect me "

" oh really , be careful , we don't wanna your boyfriend to get jealous because of a penguin , do we ?

" oh funny " I said straing at her " you know I love my boyfriend , I mean I could never have a pet , then take them looked like great idea

" oh right , good look "

" thank you "

We kept talking until I got to go , I say goodbye to Brenda and I went home

" Uhull I am home " , I said while I read a magazine about sciencie

They had eaten all food and I smiled " I am glad you guys liked it "

" well I have to sleep , tomorrow I will work " I said wearing my pajamas .

I let my magazines on the table near where the penguins were , I lay in the bed and before I turn out the lights I heard a excited voice

" She is a Scientist "

" Be quite , she may not hear us "

I stand up of my bed , I was sure the voice came the penguins , it was crazy but I went to them and said

" I heard you "

They still quite , I know it was crazy , but I was sure one of them spoke

" you know what ? I'm gonna sleep and I don't give up when I want something and I will make you speak " I said looked at them

I coudn't be crazy , when we were at zoo , I heard voice and we were alone there and now I heard a voice too , but this is voice was not like the voice I heard at zoo , but once again when I heard voice we were alone again .

I went back to bed . I needed to sleep .


	6. I have an Idea

( Part of Skipper ) I was scared since Amanda said she was sure about we can talk

It wasn't my first time I met a human who could understand an animal

when I used to live in Dernmark , there was two guys who undertood what I talked but they were one of a lot of reasons why I can't go back there .

While Amanda was sleeping We didn't dare to speak then we slept too

When Amanda woke we were alreary awake , she gave us a sweet smile , How I loved that smile and I though she had forgotten about last night but she approched us and only said

" I am sure I heard you and I will make you talk to me ."

After a while Amanda gave us some fishes it was great and said again but nex time touching Private .

" It's ok I don't wanna scare you ? But I get go , I have to work .

She left and we could talk

" That was weird " Rico said throuwring up a kabum

I knew what it meant , we should ruun way and back to the zoo but it was bad idea

" Are you crazy Soldier ? said giving him a little slap " If we run way Amanda can tell to Alice that we can talk and she would test us

" Actually Skipper Amanda would be tested because for human our voices sound like birds " Kowalski said with a little enthusiasm it was sure he was happy because he found out she was scientist .

" If you hadn't shouted maybe we wouldn't be in this mess " I yelled at him

" I am sorry Skipper , you know how I get when I see someone like me "

" Actually nobody does , it was the first time you meet a scientist " Private said comforting him but at the same time he looked at me and asked

" What do we do Skippah "

" Nothing , we're gonna stay here and while she's here we aren't say anyting , we are gonna eat and done . Understood ? "

" Ok Skipper , we're goona try but you know I can't stay in silence for a long time

" Me neither Kowlaksi , Me Neither "

We kept talking while we waited Amanda got home .

* * *

( Part of Amanda ) I was talking to Brenda about to hear the Penguins talk

" Really ? First A penguin make you stay vulnereble at him and now he can talk ? " Amanda asked me with a little sarcasm

" Brenda this is serious " I said holding on her shoulders " The voice came from their direction and It wasn't the first time I had heard when we were at the zoo I heard a voice , it was diferent the voice that I heard in my bedroom but it was male voice too "

" So the voice you heard at the zoo was male ? " She asked me but the next time she was interested in the subject

" Yes . I sure those penguins can talk "

" Came in " Brenda said waiting me stand up

" Where are we going ? "

" You will see "

She took me until vet that the university had

" What are we doing herer ?

" If Animals can talk with you , let's see "

She went to the dog and he put him on her lap and pinched him making de dog crying

" What did he say "

" Nothing , he cried , by the way it was badness " I said taking the dog on my lap

" I know , I am sorry , but I know what is going on with you " She said giving me a scary smile

" what ? " I said trying to get way from her

" Maybe we should make a test . How about ? "

I was thinking for a while It was great idea but no for me

" Yes sure , tell your daddy I had to go home early but sartuday I will work , Promise . "

" Wait ? What are you doing "

" You make me have a great idea "

" What Idea ? "

" The test idea "

" Yes , it's you do the test "

" never , I am a not guinea pig , my idea is better "

" does this involvis the penguins ? "

" Yes "

" You gonna hurt them "

" Of course not , tomorrow I will tell you if my ideia worked or not "

I went to the lab , there was a lot of test and a lot of needle .

" Maybe they were smart But I was smarter than them " , I though picking the test and the needle .

Next time they will talk , I said while I left .


	7. A Winner

**This Chapter is going to Short **

(Terceira Pessoa) Amanda got home decided to make the penguins speak , while Skipper tried to see what she had in the bag

The human approached them and said

" Well , I have something here and this is going make you speak "

Private hugged Kowalski to try to protect himself from the human , Kowalski only made him an affection

Amanda saw this and thought this was cute , she wanted to give up to make the penguins speak but it was the thing she wanted most in life then she continued

" Well I have two things in here and these things are gonna make you talk . You wanna see ? She asked with a Little smile

If she were a normal human , Skipper would attack her , but she was special for him and he waited for her to take the things in the bag

" I have a Needle and a Medicine " She said still smiling

Skipper stared at the needle while Kowalski , Private and Rico looked at him waiting scandal of the leader but nothing Happened

" Don't worry sweets I would never hurt you , these things are gonna make you a lot of happy and this happiness can make you speak but if it will not work maybe I can hurt you a little " She said but this time she was laughing a lot

The penguins looked at the paralyzed bird for a while and Amanda asked

" So , you wanna do the easy or hard way ? "

Skipper was backing to reality and looked at the human and said

" Ok , you won " then he fainted .


	8. Meeting each other

( Part of Amanda ) I was scared because of the penguins

I had never intended to maake something like this to him

I touched him feeling his breath and I was so happy because he was alive

" Thank's good , he's ok " I said still touching him , after I looked at another penguins and asked

" What happened ? Why did he faint ? "

" He is afraid of needle " The taller penguin answered me

" Oh I am so sorry , this was last thing I wanted , you see ? I wanted to make you talk and no make one of you guys faint "

" It's ok , you had luck . The smallest penguins said trying to comfort me . " Usually he screams when he sees the needle "

" I am really sorry " I was really feel bad for the penguin and he was still unconscious

" Don't worry " The taller penguin said touching the fainted penguin ." He is ok , by the way he has luck at least he can't see this needle again "

I looked at my hands and I had seen the needle then I dropped the needle on the table

I was still comforting the fanted penguin waiting for him to wake up and suddenly I saw he oppening his eyes then he said

" Kowalski help me "

" It's ok Skipper " The taller penguins said helping the penguin get up .

" Is she here ? Does she still have the needle ? "

" No she doesn't "

The smallest and the stranger penguin penguins hugged him and the smallest said

" Thanks Good , you ok "

" Private Don't worry , I just fainted , you know what I feel for needles "

" Yes yes , but I am so happy you ok now "

" Thanks soldier "

Then he looked at me and I didn't know how to do then I only smiled and said

" Hi "

" Hi " He answered

* * *

( Third Person ) Both was feeling confused with each other but the same time they are happy for finally to meet each other

then Amanda said

" I am sorry to have made you fainted because of needle "

" Ok " He said smiled at her " Since you didn't do something like this again "

" You're funny " The human said giving a laughter " So , you're Skipper " She said pointing the second smallest penguin . " You're Kowalski " She pointed the taller penguin . " You're Private " she pointed the smallest penguin , then she looked at Rico and asked " Who are you ? "

" He is Rico " Skipper answered . " He is a man with a few words "

" HUM , Nice to meet you Rico "

Rico growled and vomited a teddy bear ang gave to her

Amanda was scared after this moment and Skipper slapt his soldier and said

" Are you insane ? Don't you see she just met us "

" I am sorry Skipper " The stranger Penguin said

" Can I ask you something ? "

" Yeah sure . What do you want to know ? " The leader asked her

" why you call them soldier "

Skipper laughed and said

" I know for you human , penguin can be stupid but we are team , we save the people .

" Are you serious ? " She asked " Maybe Alice was right "

" What did Alice tell you ? " Kowalski asked

" Nothing , she just said you are dangerous "

" She is no wrong " Skipper said not caring about the zookeeper . " So stoping talking about us . you're "Amanda right ?

" Yes , but you can call me Mandy "

" Ok , Mandy " Skipper said with a Little Smiled

Suddenly she looked at the Skipper and Kowalki and pointed the Private and asked

" Are you his parents ?

" What ? " Skipper and Kowalski asked with a little surprise

" Yes , you are so alike with each other , you see ? He is chubby like you and he has a egg head like you "

Rico started laughing and Skipper said

" if you don't stop , you will be without fish for one day "

" I am sorry Skippah "

Skipper looked at her and said

" You lady , we are male and Private is no our son "

" I am sorry " She said " I never had DNA test with you "

" Would you intend to do ? Kowalski asked little worried

" No , of course not " She said then she askec

" So , you're a team . aren't you ?

" Yes " Skipper said " I am leader "

" Really ? and they are "

" Kowalski is my second-in-Command , Rico is my specialist in guns and Private is my recruit and sweet boy"

" You forgot to tell I am scientist too and I am the smartest Penguin " Kowalski said

" Then it was you who shouted that I was scientist another day ? " Amanda asked with a little surprise

" Yes It was " Kowalski answred her with a little shy

" Now I get it because you are leader " She said looking at the Skipper

" Why " Skipper asked her

" Because you can't do many stuff by yourself then You need help , I had seen something like this in my life "

" Who told you that ? "

" Nobody did , My parents are like you , they are stupid and they are always in charge "

" I thought your parents were scientist like you " Kowalski said

" And they are but there a people more inteligent than them "

" You totally wrong , I am not stupid " Skipper said losing his patience

" Why does inteligent penguins stay in the charge , or the sweet boy or specislist in guns . you know ? Without them you would be nothing "

" Maybe we could make a little scientist " Kowakski said trying to broke the weird clime

" Yes sure . It would be funny "

She pulled him from the cage and looking at the leader said

" Nice To meet you Skipper "

* * *

**I know Amanda was bad with Skipper but she will pay for what she said . **


	9. Feelings

( Part of Skipper ) I was bad since Amanda and Kowalski went to make science

This was what I feared , Amanda and Kowalski were becoming friends

I wanted she were friends of my team , but I wanted that attention that she was giving to kowalsi , I wish she was giving to me , Because I met her first .

She made me feel a trash after she said I was stupid

Remember that almost made me cry , but couldn't cry in front of Private and Rico .

we got out of the cage and we went to the pool .

I was sitting in the pool , thinking what Kowalski and Mandy were doing now

What they were talking about .

It was many question and why suddenly she was mean to me ? Making me feel bad .

* * *

( Third Person ) Amanda and Skipper were hading fun making science , both was teaching each other everything about science

Amanda was teaching about the research that she had done in her life and the she would do in the future

Kowalski was teaching her to make some inventions

" It's funny , it's great to meet someone scientist like me " Amanda said

" aren't your friends a scientist ? " Kowalsk asked her with a confusion

" No " , She answered him , " Brenda is principal of university's daughter and my boyfriend is a professional fighter

Kowalski didn't know what he say then He thought about the last discussion between Amanda and Skipper

He knew it wasn't a big deal but he knew this broke his leader because Skipper really liked her then she looked at her and asked

" Can I ask you something ? "

" Yeah Sure "

" It's about Skipper "

" He is cute , right ? I am enchanted for him since I met him at the zoo "

" So why did you talk to him like that ? "

" What do you mean ? "

" You despised his work "

" I just said he was unable to do something without you , Private and the strange Penguin "

" His name is Rico " He said " By the way you can't say something like this for him , He likes you "

" Yes sure I like him too and I can't tell him the truth ?

" Amanda , you don't know what he does as a leader "

" What he does ? " She asked pretending an enthusiasm

" As you say he would be nothing without us , we were worse without him "

" I don't get it "

" Don't you think the headquarters would accept someone like me , Rico and Private ?

" What ? " Amanda couldn't understand where the talk was going

" Amanda , They don't care if I am a inteligent and they wouldn't accept Rico and Private , Rico because he is a insane and Private because he would be first to die in a dangerous mission , We had to change but Skipper accepted us like we were " He said with a proud of his leader , " He gave us an opportunity and trained us "

" Really , This doesn't change the facts "

" Ok , let's see this way , Rico is an insane , he would kill himself or someone because of accident and Skipper is the only one who can control him , , My inventions would case a disaster if he can't control me and He keeps Private aways from some secrets because he is a young to see right stuff . So you get it ?

" Yes , I guess " She said understanding she had done with the leader , She thought the only thing the did is only to order , but not , he took care of his team . " I am sorry " She said looking down

" It's ok , you don't have to apologize to me but to him " Kowalski said holding her hands

" Ok , I will " She ran to the door and before she open , Kowalsi said

" Amanda "

" What "

" I just said that because he really likes you . And a lot of people hurt him then I didn't want you hurt him because if you hurt him , this would broke him "

" Don't worry I would never do this , I like him too " then she ran to apologize to leader


	10. Apologize

( Third Person ) Skipper was in the pool when Amanda got close to him .

She stoped for a while trying to come to him .

She remembered what Kowalski told her about hurt Skipper's feelings

She couldn't understand why someone hurt a penguin's feelings

She already thought these penguins weird but she didn't thought they are so weird .

Then she could got close to Skipper and she sat on his side

" Skipper " She called him trying to broke the silence

" What ? " He said still looking the pool

" I am ... sorry " She said looking at him

" It's ok " He said trying don't look at her

" No really , I shouldn't have talked to you like that "

" It's ok Mandy "

" No It's no ok , look at me " She grabbed his face and turned her .

He looked at her eyes , it was like another time when they looked at each other but his time his eyes was sad .

his beak was trembling , she knew he wanted to cry , his eyes was with water , this made her to regret for everything she said to him , then she took him on her lap and hugged him strongly

" Please sorry " She said hugging him

Skipper started crying , he coudn't hold this anymore he looked at her and said

" I would never be upset with you "

She smiled at him and continued hugging him

" So , don't you guess I am Stupid ?

" Actually , I still do , but you are special to me and I don't wanted to hurt you . "

Skipper knew he couldn't change her minds but he was happy because they are fine with each other .

" Can I ask you something ? " He asked her

" Sure "

" Can I sleep on your bed " He asked giving her a smile

" What ? "

" Yes , It looks like so comfortable "

" No you can't " She said putting him back on the ground , " No disgusting animal will sleep on my bed "

He looked at her with a confusion and she gone " What a absurd "

He laughed . Everything was ok .


	11. cute weapon

( Part of Skipper ) Everything was fine since Amanda and I made amends

I was hard to forgive someone but with her was just easy to do that

She always went to work and left us in the pool with some fishes

While she was working , we were watching tv or to find out who she is , but nothing interesting has been found , only the fact she used to live in other countries , speaking four languages and many passages to Denmark , she had one to go in two months.

" her life is wonderful " Kowalski said looking her photos where she was in her trip

" yes , she's rich so , her life has be great " I answered him pretending an enthusiasm

" Maybe we should return to pool " Private said .

" yes Private is right , let's go " I said returning to pool , if Amanda sees us touching her stuff , she would kill us

She got home and said

" Hey , guys "

" Hey , Mandy "

" How about we watch tv ? "

" Fight ? " Rico growled

" Lunacorns " Privade said jumping for joy .

" No , I mean ... What do you want ?

" Do you have DVDs ? "

" yes sure "

She went to take the dvds and after for a while she came with the dvds

There was cartoons , documetaries , fantasy and no fighting

" Don't you have some fights " I asked her

" No , my boyfriend fights , if you wanna see I can put it "

" Really ? " I asked smiling " yes , yes "

She took the dvd and we watched , her boyfriend was a great fighter

we were still watching tv on the her couch , Private was in her lap and Mandy

" Are you sure one of them aren't your father " Amanda asked the young soldier

" Mandy " I called her trying to make her to change the subject " How about we eat something ? "

" If you hungry , you may eat by yourself " She said returning to caress private

" Mandy , we only consider ourselves a family but we aren't " kowalski said looking at me , I only smiled approving him

" Thanks Kowaski , that's why I like you " She said giving him a hug

This made me feel bad but I knew I couldn't have jealous of her , she wasn't mine but I couldn't joke with her a little

" Private , why don't you show your cute weapon for Amanda see ?

" Skippah , I don't think it's a goo ...

" just do it " I interrupted him before he finished the sentence

Private did his magic

Nothing happened .

Amanda was laughing a lot

" That was funny "

" It didn't work , Kowalski analyses "

" Maybe , she has something in her head that protects her for everything that we play to her "

" What did you try to do " Amanda asked us

" Private do in Kowalski " I said holding Kowalski by the his flips

" No Skipper , wait ...

Private did his magic , I closed my eyes , feeling Kowalski felling on top of me .

Amanda took him from me and said

" Ok , I get it , Private is a mutant like Rico "

" What ? " Rico spoke little surprise

" Yes , if you say so " I answered her

" Is he gonna be ok ? " She asked me about the Kowalski

" Don't worry sweetheart , he is fine " I said her caching Kowalski and taking him back to the cage .


	12. Revenge

( Third Person ) A man was watching Amanda and the Penguins when a woman got to him

" Please , come back to inside "

" Easy Mediny "

" You won't have your job back if you avenge them "

" I don't wanna my job anymore "

" You know what can happen if you do anything wtih these penguins or This girl "

" But I will get my revenge "

" Do you really need to do it ? "

" Yes Medini " He said losing his patience " Back to inside righ now .. Go Go Go . "

" Ok , but remember , everything that happened was your faul and not theirs " She said next touching his shouder " And you will ruin your life if you do anything with them "

" Who cares " He shouted " GO HOME " .

Mediny returned home . She didn't want his husband losing his life because of the Penguins , She Knew if he did anything with those penguins , He would be in jail or psychiatric clinic .

She Got worried about that , Her husband wanted revange Penguins , He lost him important Job , He used to work in animal control and he was aready an officer , He was the best until penguins ruin his life .

" You know what " The woman thought " Maybe they deserve that , if my husband go to jail at lest they never be back to ruin someone's life and she went to her husband

" X "

" What "

" I'll help you with your revenge "

" Really " He said surprise " Why ? "

" Becuase I know it was hard to you get your job and Those penguins ruined this in few time .

" Thank you " He said kissing her " Tomorrow We'll make their lives miserable , I love You "

" I love you too "

Then they kissed .


	13. Asking help for a enemy

**Docotor Blowhole is going to participate a little but His isn't going to be the villain . **

* * *

( Part of Skipper ) I was talking to my guys about the private's cute weapon haven't worked with Amanda .

I was wondering why it didn't work with her .

" I think I know where we find the answer " Kowalski said .

" Where " I asked him with a enthusiasm .

He thought for a while and said looking down .

" I guess you won't agree " .

" Tell me " I said holding his flips .

" Yes Kowalski " Private said , " If you don't tell him , maybe we aren't gonna know .

" Ok I tell You " He said alway from me . " Maybe we should ask Blowhole " .

We three was shocked .

" You Kidding Right " I asked starting g to get angry with him .

" No , I am not , I don't have the answer for that , maybe he does .

I slapped him , I couldn't belive that he was doing that , but I needed to know about Amanda and Why she could understand an animal and why the private's cute weapon didn't work with her .

" Maybe it's a great Idea ' I said leting Kowalski smiling .

" Thanks Skippah " He said hugging me " I don't know What I'd do to thank you "

" Maybe you should let me go "

" Sorry sir " He said away from me

" Let's go boys , we have a lot stuff to do with that girl

We went to Mandy , she was working on the computer

" Mandy " I called

" Busy " She said ignoring our presence

" We wanna Talk to you " Private said

" Can talk " She said still working

" We wanna you take us to Doctor Blowhole " Kowalski said

" For what "

" We want ...

I slapped him before he finished the sentence and said

" It's surprise "

" Ok " She said this thime looking at us " But who's doctor Bowhole ? "

" You'll meet " I said giving a smile

" Where does he live ? "

" Coney Island "

" I like there , do you know there is a dolphin in there ?

" Yes " I answered her .

She didn't know it was this dolphin that we were going to visit .

She finished to dress herself and we left

* * *

( Part of Amanda ) When We got to Coney Island , Skipper and the guys took me to strange place and suddenly a lobster show up and asked

" What are you doing here ? "

" We need to talk to doctor blowhole "

" He doesn't talk to you "

" Rico " Skipper called him and Rico vomited a dynamite

" Ok you can come in " The Lobster said scared

We were in the lair when I saw a dolphin approaching us

" Peng you ins " He said looking at me " I see you brought a Human "

" Yes " Skipper answred " It's about her , we wanna talk about "

" Oh yes , what's wrong with her ? "

" Private show blowhole your power " Skipper asked young boy

Private did the same thing he did to me and Kowalski , but it's like happened to Kowalski , Blowhole also fainted .

After a While Blowhole was back and said

" Ok , Private has a power , and the girl "

Private do it to Amanda

He did again and nothing Happened

Blowhole was suprise

" Oh right , human can you understand me ? "

" Yes , sure " I said wondering why were they doing that

" Maybe we should restore her memories "

" oh oh Never " Skipper shouted hugging me

" For God's sake " Blowhole said taking Skipper away from me " You already did that and nothing happened "

" No , I only got lost and you tried to kill me and made People from New York sing "

" Don't worry Skipper , it's for a while , we need o find out , when she got this talent

" I guess when Skipper said I was amazing " I said trying to make them give up to restore my memories

" Yes , I Know " The dolphin said , " Now Let's go "

Suddenly a clown head out on his scooter and it spat something pink and again nothing happened .

They were surprise

" Sorry Skiper " The dolphin said " I can't help you "

" You're sick useless " Skipper answred

" Maybe you should look for that squirrel that helped you to find the treasure " Blowhole said

" Never " He shouted , " I told you Kowalski it was bad idea to came here "

We left . I was relieved for that .

We were returning home when we got there I asked

" May I know what's wrong with you guys ? "

" What ? " Skipper asked again

" Why you took me to strange dolphin , who is he ?

" He is our enemy " Provate said " He is as smart as Kowalski "

" Maybe Blowhole is more " Skipper said

" It's no funny Skipper " Kowalski said going to the cage " It was a long day , I'll sleep "

" You exaggereted " I said a little upset with Skipper

" He is fine " Skipper answering

He didn't seem to care about Kowaski's feelings and this was bothering me .

I didn't why but I was feeling something bad would happen to us in few times .


	14. starting revenge

X and Medini were planning the revenge against the penguins

" You Know we can have trouble if we do this . Don't you ? " Mediny said little worried

" if you don't wanna do this . Ok . I do it alone "

" No , I do ." , She answered " But you know , the girl who is with them is a millionaire if we do something with her ...

" We aren't gonna do anything with her ... " He said interrupting her

X thought for a while and suddenly he changed his mind

" No . Its a good idea , maybe we will use the girl for revenge

" But , she is an important girl " Mediny said worried " We can go to jail "

" Mediny Loook " He said giving her a slap , " When someone wants revenge , he doesn't care about jail , my life is ruined because of those Penguins and the only thing I wanna do is revenge , revenge , revenge .

" Yeah , I get it , but why do you wanna use the girl for that ?

" Because it looks like the leader of them likes her , look " he said giving her a binoculars

She looked the human and a penguin , they seemed happy , he smiled seeing that .

" Hold on " She said stopping watching Amanda and Skipper " Did you say leader ? "

" Yes , That Penguins is a Leader of them , because of him I lost my job and now the people think I am crazy "

" So , why do you want to avenge them ? "

" Because they are team , if I destroy the leader's life , the others penguins's lives will be destroyed too "

She thought about what he said and she only agreed with him , maybe the leader should be destroyed then she asked

" Will we kill him ?

" Yes , but first We will torture and humiliate him .

She knew it was wrong to do it with an animal , but she loved her husband and she would do anything for him , even that thing was to kill a Penguin .

* * *

( Part of Skipper ) Everything was wonderful with Amanda , she was off work the I could be with her

But she was worried about something . I went to where she was eating , she was startled and asked

" What are you doing here Skipper ? "

" You're worried "

" What ? "

" Tell me , maybe I can help you "

She smiled at me and hugged me

" Thanks little angel , but it's nothing ok ?

" I Knew something was wrong , she was so worried about something that I started being worried too

Suddenly someone knocked the door and Amanda answered , I coudn't see who was .

They talked a little and I heard Amanda saying

" Ok , I will see if I have "

When Amanda turned , I could see a woman and X , I was scared , if X was there , it meant he knew my team was there , suddenly the woman took a piece of wood

" Amanda watch out " It was the only thing I could say when I see Mandy was already unconscious .

I ran to my cage , My team was scared and X said

" Oh , I see someone scared .

Before I tried to attack him , he got Private and chocked him showing me a needle

" if you do something , I inject this in him and He will never wake up "

We stoped for a while and the woman said

" Good , now you will be good boys and you will stay in this cage .

He threw Private back inside the cage and said looked at me

" I'll do worse with you "

then we left , the woman taking us and X taking the unconscious Amanda .

" are you ok Private ? " I asked

" yeah Skippah , thanks for tried to save us "

" you're welcome young Private .

Now I understood Amanda Worried , but now who was worried it was me

I couldn't forget what X told me .

My life was in trouble , but if I had to die , I wouldn't die without fighting and saving Amanda and my team .


	15. I don't need help

( Third Person ) X had Amanda in a big cage

He and Mediny left the Penguins and Amanda alone in a basement

Amanda was alwake and asked

" What happened ? "

Skipper tried to reassure her and answered

" It's ok Mandy , We were kidnapped but we'll go out of here "

Kowalski saw a hole in the window and said

" Skipper , I think I see ...

" It doesn't matter Kowalski " Skipper said interrupting him

" But I thought you would want some options "

" No , Kowalski I wouldn't . I can do this by myself

Kowalski was confuse , he never saw Skipper like this then he said

" Skipper look , I found a hole in the window , maybe ..

Skipper interrupted the smart Penguin again

" I didn't ask what you found , if you found a hole , I don't care , take Private and Rico and Go Amanda's home "

" Skipper , you know you need our help "

" No . I don't . I never did and I never will need your help , never " Skipper shouted " If I could escape from Denmark and survived a lot of disasters I can take Amanda high here too so I don't need your help .

Kowalski was perplexed what his leader said

" Ok Skipper , if you don't need my help . I uderstand " He looked at Amanda and just said " Sorry Mandy I was wrong "

Amanda just smiled at him .

Kowalki left the basement with Rico and Private .

Rico and Private also couldn't uderstand why Skipper was like this .

Amanda only waited while Skipper sat on the floor .

They expected out of this alives .


	16. You're important to me

( Part of Amanda ) I was watching Skipper have any idea and nothing

we were there for hours and he didn't have any idea to take us that basement

" Skipper " I called him

" What ? "

" We're here for hours and you didn't have any idea . Did you ?

" Mandy , I am trying ok ? " He shouted making me be scary

" Skipper , Kowalski was right , you need help "

" No I don't "

" Really ? " I retorted with sarcasms " But again , we're are here for hours and you still did nothing "

He looked at me and said

" I just want to prove to you I am not stupid without my team " I could feel a little sadness in his voice

" Skipper I said Sorry "

" I know " He said thinking a little " But you know It's hard to forget " He answered looking down

" Skipper look " I said and he looked back at me " I trust you , But everybody knows you can't save me by yourself "

" If you trust me , you believe I can "

" Really ? , Can you vomit like Rico ? "

" Actually I can , but for Rico it's easier " He said laughing

I laugh with here

For the first time we're laughing even our lives were troubles and suddenly

" You have an idea now " I asked him

" No "

" why are you trying to do this ? "

" Because I want you love me like you love Kowalski "

" What ? " I said a little surprise

" You have everything in common , you know you're scientists , smart , I also wanted to be special in your life too "

" Skipper , I don't like Kowalski than you , I like both in the same way and Rico and Private " I said touching his head " And it's not bacuse we're sciestists , that means I don't like you or like you less

" Really ? "

" Yes , little silly , my boyfriend and Brenda aren't scientists and I like them very much "

" So should I apologize to my team and bring them back ? "

" Yes "

He looked at the hole in the window When suddenly we heard voices .

" I hope our favorite girl is here " Mediny had said

Skipper started being angry , when X and his Wife opened door Skipper advanced against the woman

But something wrong happened .


	17. Torture and humiliation

( Third Person ) X grabbed Skipper , pressed him and he threw Skipper across the room

Skipper tried to run away but X stepped on the bird making him scream

" I think I have to give to you a Tranquilizer right now " He said showing a needle for Skipper

Skipper started screaming and X said

" Mediny , hold his beak quick

Mediny held Skipper's beak , Amanda was scared looking her penguin suffering

" Stop it " She only said

X gave an injection in the Skipper's back

Amanda could hear silent screams coming from the bird

X was still stepping Skipper strongly , Skipper was crying a lot , Mediny pressed his beak againg and said

" Shut up stupid bird . Can I ? " She asked X

" Yes "

Suddenly Mediny hit several times the Skipper's beak against the floor

Skipper was crying a lot while Mediny was sill holding his beak , then X broke his wings

Amanda was being angry with all that she said

" this a cowardice , he is just an animal "

" A dangerous animal " X said stepping Skipper " He deserves everything what we're doing "

" You're disgusting " Amanda said

X ignored Amanda and stoped stepping Skipper

The Penguin was relieved but X was in front of him and X said

" You're useless without other penguins , you even can't defend himself , where is your force ? " X asked the penguin pressed his beak and Mediny suddenly pressed his beak too and hit against the floor again

His beak was bleeding .

X approached the bird and said

" enjoy your last times , you trash " And he spat in the Skipper's face

Skipper was crying n pain

X approached Amanda and said

" enjoy last time you have with this insignificant , he wont live for long time .

Then X and Mediny gone .

Amanda could do nothing for Skipper .

" I am sorry my little angel "

Skipper was still crying in pain and humiliation .


	18. bad feelings

( Part of Amanda ) It was hard to see him crying and screaming , I couldn't do anything for him

see him cry it was horrible . I didn't know if he was cryin in pain or in humiliation that he suffered

I couldn't say anything , I was just imovel looking his suffering .

I was wondering why that people were doing that with him ?

What had Skipper done to them ?

I had a lot of doubts

Suddenly his acreams and cries stoped making me worried

His screams and cries were only hope that he was breathing

I remembered when X told me to enjoy our last time together and I was sure that injection that he gave to Skipper had something bad

I only could expect the worse

* * *

( Third Person ) The Penguins were watching tv in the Amanda's couch when suddenly Kowalski felt bad

" Something wrong Kowalski ? " Private asked when the scientist lwas looking at nothing

Kowalski said nothing , He knew something had happened for Skipper

" We need to go back to basement " He said " I guess Skipper's life is in trouble .

" Kowalski Skipper told us ... " Rico tried to say

" Rico , It doesn't matter what skipper told us " Kowalski interrupting him " He is a stubborn and he was jealous of Amanda "

" But Kowalski " Private said reassuring the smart penguin , " If we go there Skipper is going be angry with us "

" Really ? " Kowalski shouted . " We are team I'd rather get slapped him to have saved him than I see his life in trouble and I hadn't done anything "

" You right Kowalski , but if he is fine ? " Private said

" I know he isn't , I feel that "

Kowalski and Rico were worried , only Skipper could fell that something wrong

" Ok we're going with you " Private said while Rico only growled

Then they gone .


	19. Rescue and arguments

(Te

(Third Person) Kowalski, Private and Rico got to the basement and saw Amanda crying and fallen Skipper

The image was terrible, Skipper's beak was broken and bleeding, his two wings are too broken and he was unconscious

The penguins were surprised with the image , Kowalski touched his leader saying

"Skipper?"

Nothing happened, he put his wings in Skipper neck and felt his breath

"At least he's alive," said Kowalski relieved

"But what do we do?" Asked Private

"You stay with Skipper and Me and Rico will rescue Mandy

Private stayed with Skipper, he was comforting the penguin saying

"It'll be ok Skippah, you'll get over it"

Kowalski and Rico got to Amanda, Rico regurgitates a clip and made a key with him

they opened the cage and Amanda hugged them and said crying

"It was horrible, they beat and humiliated Skipper, I saw everything and I could not do anything"

Amanda Kowalski embraced and responded

"It's ok Mandy, Skipper will be fine, we just have to have your house and I take care of him"

"Are you crazy?" Amanda asked going to the penguin leader, "you can not take care of him, it's better take him to the vet"

"Amanda, I can take care of him, really "

"I said no"

"Amanda, do not you remember what Alice said? She asked him to take care of us very well, if she knows that Skipper was hurt, maybe you can not get close to us again," said Kowalski

"I do not care, Skipper needs to go to the vet and I'll take him "

"But what about Alice," Kowalski asked little worried

"I beg him not to tell her" ok?

Came home from the doctor and Amand knocked the door several times

The doctor opened the door with a fece sleeping. he looked at Amanda and asked

"Amanda What are you doing here this time?"

"I don't care what time it is, please help him"

He noticed unconscious penguin on his lap, his shirt was bloody

"What happened?" The doctor asked taking the penguin on his lap

"A woman and a man beat him"

"Why would a person do this?" He asked surprised

"I do not know, please help us "

"Yes, come in "

Amanda and penguins entered the house, is a beautiful and gracious home

The doctor saw the penguin and asked for Amanda

"How often is he that way ?"

" I do not know"

" It's kind two hours " said Kowalski

"Two hours" Amanda repeated knowing that the doctor could not understand the penguin

Suddenly his daughter show up and looking for the injured penguin asked

"Daddy, what's happening to him, he's dead?

"No, dear," he replied, "He is sleeping"

"Ok" She said when she saw crying and told Mandy

"Hi, I'm Cindy, why are you crying?

"Because ..." She could not tell her, the girl was so innocent: "I'm Mandy, nice to meet you"

"You too," said Cindy a little confused

Cindy went to his father and asked yher

"Did he got hurt ? "

"Yes, sweet, but he's a strong boy and he is going to be okay," he replied looking at Amanda and said

"In half an hour, I'll be here, I just have to do some tests on it

He left the room Skipper taking with him whe he came to the room, he did a lot of tests with Skipper

He was relieved because Skipper was passed out, he could examinations that Skipper not scream or cry watching this.

Spent half an hour and the doctor went to Amanda with a shocked face

"Something wrong?" Amanda asked worried about your face

"Amanda do you remember that you were the guys beat him and what they did to that bird?" The doctor asked him serious

"I just remember his name were X and Mediy and I told you to beat it"

"Did they give him a remedy?"

Suddenly, Amanda remebered when X Skipper gave an injection and told him to enjoy his last

"Yes"

"But Amanda queting the remedy was a horse, it is high because he is still passed out"

Amand was shocked after hearing that she only said

"But it could kill him "

"Yes, but do not worry, I put the penguin in the serum and I platered his wings and his back"

"But is he going to be okay?" Yes, I think you better go home, trust me he needs to be alone for a while, "he said

"Ok I will"

She has her stuff and other penguins. When she reached the door, the doctor called her

"Do not forget, you have to report this to the authorities, even with an animal, what they do is a crime"

"Don't worry, I wii do this, but first can we see him?

"Yes"

Whe she got there, Skipper was in bed, looked like a peaceful

Amanda touched his head and said:

"I'm sorry Skippah, I could do nothing to save it"

Penguins was sad to see this scene, he went to Skipper and Mandy, but said nothing

Amanda kissed her forehead and said the penguin

"Tomorrow I'll be here, I hope you're awake

Then they left.

Skipper's heart beat calmly.


	20. blame and anger

( Part of Amanda ) I was still bad because of what happened to Skipper

The remembrance of his suffering was sill alive in my head

It was kind of nightmare to me , I felt guilty for everything happened

I had perceived that he was jealous of me

It was sick but he was just a bird , even he is smart , he was still an animal

maybe he had no idea what he was doing but I let it go to far

And now he was alone in a bed of hospital , although he was in doctor's house

Kowalski went to my bed and asked

" Something wrong Mandy ? "

I didn't want an animal in my bed but he seemd so commited to help me that I didn't care

" I little " I just said trying to pretented that I was almost sleeping

" It's About Skipper ? "

" Yes , but he's gonna be ok "

I was back to sleep but I felt Kowalski was still there and That bothered me a lot

I just wanted to sleep and with Kowalski in there I couldn't

" What you want Kowalski ? " I asked him

" Nothing It's you look bad "

" Really , first Skipper now you too ? " I asked laughing and next I hugged him but suddenly those Images that Skipper being tortured was back and I started crying and said

" It's my fault Kowalski , you see ? "

" No it's not " He said still hugging me

" Kowalski if I didn't tell him that he was stupid . he would had asked your help , but he wanted to prove he can do the stuff alone "

" Mandy , Skipper was jealous of you "

" I know " I answered crying

" These stuff happen to him all the time , he was very stubborn and proud , that's because this happens to him "

" So Is Skipper used to suffering ?

" Yes "

I was relieved to hear that but I was still guilty for everything happen , suddenly Kowalski said

" We will visit him in 600 ok ? "

" 600 ? " I asked a little confuse

" 6 a.m "

" HMM I get it "

" So "

" Really , why so early ? "

" Because I think he will need us , I don't know why but I think X will find Skipper and kill him "

I was scared after he told me

" ok , we will , now back to your bed please ? "

" Ok " H said giving me a last hug

* * *

( Third Person ) X and Mediny were angry because Amanda and Skipper ran away

" That's impossible , he couldn't do this by himself " X said kicking the cage

" But you told me he was smart ? Maybe he was pretend he couldn't because he knew he would leave after "

" No , I could feel his suffering in his eyes , I could hear him asking me to stop "

Mediny felt the same thing , She wanted to give up to do that but she was in love for X and if she had to kill Skipper to stay with him forever , she would do

X was thinking and Suddenly said happy

" I guess I know where we can find him "

" Really , where ? "

" Amanda can have taken him to vet of his zoo "

" But this zoo is being inpected "

" Yes I know , but I remember he takes care of an animal in his house , That supid bird can be there "

" But if he is already dead ? "

" No , he isn't "

Mediny knew her husband was insane , she felt like crying remembering when She hit Skipper's beak on the floor and his screams

" Why am I that ? I can't do it . he is a just bird ? "

She was back to her mind and said

" Maybe we should find him "

" Yes " He said kissing her and after the went to his room and back with a injection on his hands

" This will be fatal , just one shot and he dies "

Mediny laugh a little graceless

At the same time she wanted to kill Skipper , he wanted to let the bird alone .


	21. Cindy

Cindy couldn't sleep so she decided to see Skipper

When she got there , she saw skipper in the bed and she approached him and touching him said

" Everything will be ok "

She was watching him and suddenly she went to his bed and she lay with him a bit

" I'm gonna be here with you for a while just you know you aren't alone "

She said hugging him and holding his flipper

He breathed deeply when the little girl approached him

He was comfortable with her suddenly she got out his bed and said

" I get go , but don't worry , this will show me if you need help or not " She was putting a recorder on the side of his bed

She kissed his forehead and said

" bye bye baby , when you wake up just call me , you'll know what you do "

Then she left .

Suddenly a couple entered the house and they looked where Skipper was

" Your time is getting end little bird " The man said holding a needle with a fatal poison

Skipper was still sleeping .


	22. Mistakes and tragedies

( Third Person ) X and Mediny were in Skipper's room , X went to him and watching him sleeping touching his face

" So peaceful " He said , Mediny was in hope that X would give up to continue his job but he said

" It's pity , you are going to stop breathing "

In Cindy's bedroom she could hear everything

Back to Skipper's bedroom

X was looking at Skipper saying

" I would like you were awake to see this , you have luck bird , I don't know how you escaped but we met again right ?

Mediny didn't say anything , she only wanted X finished soon and they left

" X maybe we should finish right now , tomorrow they'll see his dead and They will think he died sleeping " She said worried about if someone had heard

" No " He answered giving her a slap " He has many things to hear "

" X " She said touching him , " He is sleeping , maybe he is in Coma I don't know , then he can't hear you "

" Yes he can " He said taking her hand on his shoulder

He was back looking at Skipper and saying

" You deserve that bird , you made my life miserable ... "

Cindy was confuse , she decided to go to her parent's bedroom

" Daddy , Mommy "

" What Cindy "

" There is someone in that bir's room "

" What ? " The doctor asked little worried

" Look " She said shwowing her recorder

He heard a voice of man , saying something like " The bird deserves what was going on with him "

" We have go to there , maybe he is in trouble " He said

He and his daughter and Wife went to Skipper's room and They find a man and a woman with Skipper

" What you doing here " He asked

They were scared , X was putting the poison in the Skipper's serum

" No , the question is Who are you ? "

The doctor took Skipper in the serum

Suddenly Mediny got Skipper and with a knife she threatened to cut Skipper's neck

" Stay away or he dies "

He keept away , confuse the doctor's wife asked

" Why are you doing that ? It's just a Bird "

" Trust us , he did many bad stuff "

Suddenly the doctor remembered the talk with Alice about a men who had been fired because of some peguins

This man worked at Central Park zoo when Alice was traveling

He saw the men stalking the penguins all the time

" It can't be " He only said

Everybody was looking at him waiting he says something

" I know you , you are that guy who stalks Penguins "

" Yes , but it's a reason "

" I thought you've been fired "

" I have , because of him " He said pointing for Skipper

" That's why you want to try to kill him ? "

" Yes "

" Tell me what happened the day you were fired "

He started telling him all the story

" Someone called me saying that some penguins were in the street "

" How I know they Liked fishes , I drew them and I got hold them "

" What would you do after "

" I would take them to animal control "

" Why ? "

" What you mean why ? " He asked little confuse with the question " It was that I had to do "

" Really ? You knew they had a house . Didn't you ? "

" Yes I did , but they were in the street so They were mine , I had to take them to animal control "

" No , you didn't , you had to take them back to the zoo " He answered angry " they weren't homeless animals "

" Yes but ... "

" Nothing " He said angry " Leave this penguin alone , you that deserve everything that happened to you no him or the others "

* * *

( Part of Amanda ) I and the Penguins were in doctor's house

It was about seven a.m. and I decided to knock his door

" Are you sure that ? Maybe he was still sleeping "

" Just do it " Kowalski growled at me

" I am doing but ... "

Suddenly Rico vomited up something like a Key and opened the door

We went to skipper's room and we saw X , Mediny , doctor , his wife and his daughter

I had seen Mediny with Skipper and a knife near his neck

I've been scared to see that

" What's going on ? " I asked going to Skipper

" Mandy stay away " The doctor said making me back into place

The doctor and his wife were truing to make them give up that they were doing

" Never , We'll kill him right now " X said looking at Medny " Do it "

Kowalski ran up o the woman , laying Skipper on the floor

The woman went to Kowalski and she stabbed the bird

" No " I shouted seeing Kowalski being stabbed , but I couldn't find Skipper

I was wondering if he was awake and enjoyed to opportunity to escape , but I felt that this wasn't thing he was used to doing

I also couldn't find Cindy and I thought she took him from away here

I pushed her away from Kowalski and asked him

" Are you ok ? "

" No , it hurts "

" I know , just make me a favor "

" What "

" Stay alive please "

" I'm gonna try "

Private couldn't see but he went to Kowalski and sai crying

" Please , kowalski don't leave us , who will let me sleep in his shoulder if not you ?

He held Private's flipper and said

" Don't worry , I will be back and you'll always have my shoulders to Sleep "

private started crying in Kowalski , this made me and Rico crying too

* * *

( third person ) Cindy took Skipper away from those people

" Here you are protect , I will call the guys and those peope who made bad to you . they're going to somewhere ugly " She said hugging the unconscious penguin and calling the police

" Police departmet new york good moornig ? " the voiced said

" Hi , I'd like to tell you that a woman gave a stab in a Penguin "

" What "

" Yes that you heard "

" When this happened ? "

" A short time ago "

" Ok , I will call animal control and report that "

" Ok thank you "

She turn of the phone and said to Skipper

" Don't worry sweet , these people will pay for everything they've done to you "

* * *

( Part of Amanda ) Kowalski was already fainted and Private was scared to lose his friend and protective

That moved me , they had a connection with each other , I had seen this when I thought they spoke

It was so beautiful

I had perceived that I was ignoring that there are people there , suddenly a heard different voice and saw Skipper in Cidy's arms

" It's over X " A woman said , she was fat and I was sure she was at the animal control because she wore an their uniform

" No , I want my revenge " he said traying to take Skipper from the Cindy

Some veterinary got to Kowalski and took Private from him

" He is still breathing " One of them said putting a tube in him

The veterinarian gave me a paper and said

" This is the hospital that he'll be "

Suddenly Cindy and Doctor show up with Skipper , first looking at the other doctor said pointing Rico and Private

" Please , take these two Penguins with you "

" Yes , It's a great idea "

" But why are you doing that ? "

" Mandy ? " He called me giving me Skipper " He needs somewhere peaceful and I belive with you he'll be ok "

" I know , but why they have to go with them ? "

" Because it's better , this bird will need rest and I think they will nedd to see the medic too "

I didn't disagree with them , maybe Rico and Private would need to see the vet to

I was leaving with Skipper when suddenly Cindy Touched me and asked "

" Can I say bye to him ? "

" Yes sure " I said lowering to little girl and putting Skipper close her

" Bye Bye bird " She said giving a kiss in his forehead

The doctor smiled seeing that and said

" She loved him , so I am sorry "

" Why "

" Because everything happened "

" It's not you fault "

I said taking Skipper with me

We got home and before I put Skipper in his cage , I remembered when he asked me if he could sleep in my bed

" Maybe It isn't bad idea

I put Skipper in my bed , he seemed an angel sleeping .

I was looking at him and smiled , I hoped two things

First Skipper wakes up and second Kowalski being ok .

And I slept on the couch


	23. angry and regrets

( Part of Skipper ) I was feeling strange , everything in my body hurt

I was getting open my eyes , when I did , I realized that I was in a someone's bed

I had no idea whose was that bed but I was comfortable in there

I didn't want to stand up , first because my body was hurting

I tried don't remember the events that happened to me

I knew X wanted revenge but I didn't knew this revenge was my death

Remember that made me almost cry , I remembered the pain , when X broke my wings and I broke my beak because Mediny hit it hard

But at the same time I was sad bacause of it , I was angry with it too .

Then I realized I was in Amanda's bed , I thought I was dreaming , Amanda would never let a animal sleeps in her bed

Suddenly I saw her approaching me , she sat in her bed and asked caressing me

" Are you ok ? " It seemed that nothing happened with her or us , she was normal for someone who had been kidnapped

" Yes , I mean my body hurts but I guess I will be better and you ? "

" I'm okay too "

We were looking at each other then I went to her lap and I hugged her

" I was so afraid , afraid of never see you and the guys again "

" Me too little angel "

I didn't want to let her go

If it were for me we would be in that way forever but I had some question for her

" How did we escape ? " I asked her

" your guys helped us " She answered , before I could say anything she continued " Don't be angry with them , You should be proud , You made a great job with them .

" Thank you " I said her " Where is they ? I wish I thanked them to have saved us "

Amanda stayed uncomfortable to answer my question , I could expect the worse

" Oh my Good They're dead " I said almost crying

Amanda held my flipper and said

" No , but I have something to tell you "

I was waiting a bad news

" When the guys saved us , I had to take you to your doctor's home "

" My doctor ? " I asked confuse , I didn't have a doctor , I never did

" The doctor from your zoo , so I knew where he lived and I took you there , you were okay , you just broke your flippers and your beak , of course that medicine that X gave to you was soothing horse and that could kill you "

" I know " I said sad " It was what he wanted "

She hugged me realizing would cry

" Okay , go on " I asked cleaning my tears

" Okay , me , Kowalski , Private and Rico went my home because you needed to rest , so Kowalski asked me to visit you another day "

She stoped for a while and continued

" When we got there , you were in Mediny's arms and She was threatening to kill you , Kowalski got angry and ran up to her , she got angry to and stabbed Kowalski

That was enough , one of my soldiers risked his life to save me and this soldier was who I denied his help

I started crying again and Amanda hugged me and said

" It's gonna be okay Skipper , He is gonna get out of that "

" You know Amanda , he saved me after everything I told him , after I have despised him "

I couldn't feel more guilty

" Skipper " She called me caressing me " You taught him , he only did what you would do , he tried to save someone "

" But he is an hospital and I don't know if he is fine "

Amanda said nothing then I asked

" How was he ? "

" Bad " She asnwered , " The doctor had to intubate him and he lost a lot of blood

" Why Kowalski and Private went with him , they got hurt too ? "

" No , the doctors said they would need to be examined too and probably they will pass for a therapy , principally Private "

" Why Private ? " I asked even knowing why , He was too young to see that things principally with his best friend

" Because you had to see , he cried in Kowalski when he was already unconscious , it seems they like each other "

" Yes I does " It answered with a smile " Kowalski always protected him , actually we always protected Private but Kowalski did it better "

" I thought you were who protected Private "

" I protect everybody , This is my job anyway " I sad laughing " Let me visit him ? " I asked her

" Now ? " She asked a little surprise

" Yes , Mandy I would like to see him and apologize to him for everything I told him and thank him to have saved my life "

She got her keys of the car and they left .


	24. I am sorry

( Part of Amanda ) It was still evening when I and Skipper went to to the hospital where Kowalski was

I could realize he was felling bad about Kowalski , I'd like to comfort him but I thought he needed to be alone

I was looking at nothing and both didn't say anything during journey

I didn't want to go now but he wanted to see him so much that I did

That silence was bothering me then I decided to break it

" So ... why this guy wants to kill you ? "

" Because I made him lost his job "

I returned to drive then

We got to the hospital and we went to reception

" hi can I help you ? " A woman asked

" Yes , There is a Penguin here and I would like to see him "

" I am sorry , but he time of visit is over "

Skipper pretended to be crying making the woman be confuse

" Please , it's for him , they're family and live together "

" Okay " She said , ' My boss will kill me but I don't want see a penguin crying

We went to Kowalski was hospitalized before we enter the room I said

" It was nice staging "

" Thank you , this is advantage to be a Penguin , they don't defy our cuteness

I smiled and agreed him him

We were in bedroom , Kowalski was intubated and Skipper went to him

Rico and private were also in there but they're still sleeping

" Skipper you woke up " Private said happy while Rico celebrated

" Yes , I did , how you doing ? "

" We Okay , I guess " Private answered looking at down , He was happy because Skipper was fine , but his best friend's life was still in trouble and he was afraid of to lose him

" private " Skipper called him " I know you'sad but I am sure he's gonna be Okay "

Private hugged him saying

" If he goes , he will take my heart with him , I don't want to lose him , he is the one who stayed with me when I was scared "

" It's my fault " Skipper answered " I shouldn't deny his help "

The three were crying , I looked at Kowalski and he was still unconscious , that was a sad image

Skipper went back to Kowalski and touching his flipper said

" I'm sorry bud , I Know you'll be fine and I hope you forgive me for everything I've done

We were in there , there was a little hope that everything would be Okay .


	25. Forgiveness

( Part of Skipper ) We were Still in Kowalski's bedroom when I woman show up there saying to Amanda

" You know You can't be here . Don't you ? "

" Please , He is suffering a lot " Amanda asked speaking about me

" Is he Okay " She asked approaching me " The his vet told me what happened with him "

" Yes , he is fine " Mandy answered

The woman went to Kowalski and she took of his tube and say

" He doesn't need this anymore "

" So . Is he fine ? " Amanda asked after see that Kowalski didn't need the apparatus to breathe

" Yes , He only needed to pass an operation but he is fine "

I smiled , Kowalski was only using the serum but he will awake up soon

After a While we heard a groan , Kowalski had already awakened

Private was first who hugged him

" You're alive "

" Yes Private , I promised that you wouldn't lose me "

They hugged suddenly Kowalski saw me and called me

I went to him and said

" I ... am ... sorry " It was hard to speak those word

" It's fine Skipper , I forgive you "

I was happy to hear that but I had to ask

" Kowalski why did you save me after I told you to you don't do it ? "

" I felt he wasn't trouble and I forgot what you said and did "

I smiled to hear that , Although he disobeyed me He did what a real soldier would do . Save someone's life

I was lost in my minds when Kowalski asked

" Why aren't you angry with me ? "

" Why Would I be ? "

" Because I did what you told me to I don't do "

" Kowalski , now I don't care about it , You risked your life to save the mine , I am proud of you , then who should be angry with me is you "

" No , I can't you my boss "

" No , I'm your friend , we are all friends "

I hugged him , Private , Rico , Kowalski and Mandy

We were hugging each other when the doctor got in the room , she saw Kowalski awake and said

" I knew you would be better "

" So " Amanda spoke , " When can he leave ? "

" He needs to sTay here for some exams after maybe tonight he can leave "

We smiled , everything was okay , but I wanted to know what happened with X and his wife the asked Amanda

" What happened with X and his wife ? "

" They're jail "

I was sorry for that woman , I was sure she did that with me for love , like I mistreated my team because of Mandy .

But now I had my control back and Amanda was my friend and I had to accept it .

But I was doubt if I forgive her or not .

My body was hurting and the worse part was when X spit on me . this was the worse humiliation that I have suffered

I didn't know why I was sorry for that woman , she and that duty guy almost killed me twice , she stabbed Kowlaski

What she did was worse than Blowhole and Hans did with me .

I was sorry for her but I couldn't forgive her .


	26. Her boyfriend

( PART OF Skipper ) Spent time and we were still in Amanda's house , everything was normal , I was still angry with X and his wife

Amanda tried to seem normal , Kowalski was needing help to do some things , Private stayed with Kowalski all the time and Rico tried to distract us with his kabooms

Amanda was cooking some food for us when someone knocked the door

She was going to answer when I told her to be careful , after everything happened with us , I was afraid of something happen to us again

She yelled when I saw she was jumping in a guy , I was sure he was her boyfriend , I wanted to not be jealous but this wasn't possible

" What you doing here ? I thought you couldn't come here " She asked kissing him

" I got a time , you know , I can't to stay away from my favorite girl "

She laughed and agreed with him , This conversation was bothering me , I closed Private's eyes , he wasn't ready to see that scene

They went to her bed , when they laid

" hold on " She stoped looking at nothing

" What ? " He asked upset

" The Penguins "

He looked at place where we were and he got confused

" Why are they doing here ? "

" You know , the zoo is inspected then I got them "

" It doesn't matter " He said backing kissing her

" Stop , they're here " She shouted away from him

" Mandy , They don't know "

" Trust me . They Do " She answered standing up and going to the kitchen

She gave us some fishes and her boyfriend asked looking at me and Kowalski

" What happened with them ? " He talked about our wounds

" It's a long Story " She answered " They're gonna be fine "

" They don't seem strange , I think I know they from somewhere "

" Maybe you've seen in Central Park Zoo "

" Yes " He answered " when they back ? "

" Calm down , I can't give them back knowing two of them are hurts " She said comforting us

" Mandy , They have a veterinary in there , they take care of them " He said putting his hand next to me , I didn't resist and I pecked his finger

He shouted of frustration and pain , Amanda just laughed

" It's no funny " He protested and looking at me

" You have luck Penguin , I would take you back your home "

I growled at him and Amanda told him

" Really , You won't wanna mess with him "

" Okay , fine "

Amanda laughed and going to watch something on TV

I liked him , He was a fighter and this was admirable in a person

I only hoped Amanda would never told him the truth about me or who really I am .


	27. Madagascar

**The story is finishing , but this isn't last chapter **

**I will make another story with X as villain too but this time it will have vesuvius twins **

**Probably I will make that Today and this story and this story will have fews chapters **

**I would also intend to make a story with Skipper and Lola having sex but I changed my idea because I've been disturbed with that probability . **

* * *

( Part of Amanda ) My boyfriend has gone back to California , I would work but I needed to take care of the Penguins , Skipper was better but his wings were still broken and Kowalski was who needed help because he could not move or even eat by himself then we had help him but he was regaining his health .

We were in the pool , I was reading the same newspaper where there was a news about the animals who escaped from the Central Park Zoo

Skipper was next to me when he asked

" are you reading about me ? "

I was scared I would never thought he was there I knew he was in the pool

" Yes , Alice Told me you were responsible for that "

" Actually she isn't wrong " He answered shrugging

" If you wanted to run away , why did you back ? " I asked putting him in my lap and caressing him "

" Because the zoo was better to do somethings we needed to do , you know , the animals from there were scared because we had weapons "

" Like Private and his cute Weapon ? "

" No, real weapons "

" hold on " I said turning him to me " Do you have weapons ? "

" Yes , I do "

I was definitive they're strange they made things that a human would never imagine

" Are you Ok Mandy ? " He asked making me back to my thoughts

" Yes , Don't worry , It's that I thought you have a naivety in you "

" Why you thought that ? "

" Skipper , if you don't know you're a penguin , you seemed more human than animals "

" Actually Humans are stupids , I would never be like them " He answered

I faced him and he said with scare

" I'm sorry " He said regretting what he said

" It's okay " I answered caressing and kissing him " I agree with you . But Tell me what happened in Madagascar "

" Let me see " He said putting his hand in his beak thinking " When we arrived there , Te zebras was in trouble because the lion wanted to eat him then we have ti save them , we lived in there for three years , few days of new year we repaired an airplane that was there , The airplane belonged to Lemurs and I borrowed of king of them , he gave to us since he couldn't travel with us too and I had to agree "

I knew he wasn't comfortable to talk about that

" didn't you like him ? " I asked seeing the his disgusted face

" No , I didn't have against him , but he was stuck and we didn't like that "

" But you agreed . Did you ? "

" Yes I had to "

" Then what happened after ? " I was curious about that story

" Well our Airplane crashed in Africa and the lion found his parents , I've been happy for him , even he had parents to find " He looked at nothing after said this , it was impossible don't see his sadness

" It's okay , You don't need to continue if you don't want "

" No , I can " He answered recovering " So we repaired the airplane again , I got married with a hula girl and we went to Monte Carlo , but this time I didn't take the big animals with us "

" Did you get married with a hula girl ? Was she a Penguin who liked dance ? "

" No , actually she was a dolly " He answered . It was weird , but he seemed normal to talk about that

" What happened with her ? "

" She betrayed me with a someone's monkey "

" I am sorry "

" It's fine , It was great anyway "

" Why ? "

" Because my boys and Chimps convinced me to play the casino "

" But It isn't allowed animals in casino "

" know , the chimps dressed themselves like King of Versailles and we played , we won a lot of moneys with that "

I thought for a while , he said Versailles , I knew this name but I didn't know where "

" When did you do that "

" March of this year "

I KNEW IT , I thought with myself , I was in that casino and I lost a lot of moneys for this King I couldn't say anything after this

" Mandy " He called me touching me

" What ? "

" Something wrong "

" No , It's only I am with someone who made me lose a lot of moneys ? "

" What ? "

" Skipper , I was there , first you or King Versailles Got one of important rooms in that hotel and he took almost all my moneys "

" Hold on . Were you in there ? I thought people are 18 years old couldn't ply in casino "

" They can't , but you know , when you have money you can do anything " I smiled convinced

" But you lost them "

" Yes , because of you . moreover How did you Get that room ? "

" the same way you can buy everything with your money , we could too " He answered shrugging

" Yes , but when I tried to get the room , The king wasn't playing "

" How do you mean "

" I mean , you didn't have money "

" Actually we did " He said with smile

" How "

" In Africa when the animals were looking for water , they find golds and diamonds "

" And Let me guess " I answered pretending to be guessing " you Got the moneys "

" Yes "

" What did you do with those moneys ? "

" We bought a circus and We traveled to Italy and London after we went back to New York , the big animals and Ring-tail went to the zoo , and we stayed in the circus "

" And you saved them ? " I asked showing the news where it was written that .

" Yes "

I didn't have more question anymore . I have already lost my money for them but there was nothing to do about that

" Are angry with me ? " He asked making me back to my thoughts

" No " I Answered " Of course Not "

He smiled and he snuggled into me , I couldn't resist . He was so cute , I didn't want to let him go until we heard a voice and we saw a furry animal .


	28. An annoying Lemur

( Part Skipper )

" Hey silly Peguin " someone said breaking the moments between me and Mandy , It was Ring tail

I got scared , how did he know I was there ? Or How did he find me ?

" Ring tail What you doing here ? " I asked dropping Amanda

" Me who I ask , what you doing dating this girl ? "

I got nervous with his words , Amanda laughed

" we weren't dating " I shouted angry

" Really ? then this demonstration of affection wasn't things that couple did ? "

Amanda dropped me after hear that and answered

" No " I noticed she was trying more patient possible , " This demonstration of affection was thing an human does in an animal . It's normal "

Ring tail said nothing the Kowalski asked

" So , Julien What you doing here anyway ?

" I am here because Alice was looking for someone named Amanda and said she would kill her "

Amanda got scared

" Why did she say that ? "

" I don't know , I think it's because you didn't bring the penguins back to the zoo . By the way how can you understand me ? " He asked realizing that she was answering everything the animals talked

" It's my talent " She answered proud " but I thought I had to bring them in two weeks "

" Actually Mandy , you must bring us one month ago " Kowalski said showing her a calendar

" Omg I had no Idea " She said catching me , kowalski , Private and Rico

Kowalski was complaining of pain and Amanda stopped a little and said

" I am sorry Kowalski but It's time you go home "

We were in the car , julian was too , I was wondering how he found where we were

" Julien how did you find Amanda's " ?

" After hear Alice talked about Amanda , I asked chimps to find her house and They did "

" You did exactly what we do " I said a little impressed

" Yes I think I learned with you ? "

We have been talked for a while suddenly we were already at the zoo .


	29. Time to go home bad news

( Part of Amanda ) I was worried about what Alice would say about I hadn't returned the penguins

Kowalski was still recovering of his surgery

I didn't know what Alice would tell me about them healthy or Why I didn't bring them back to the zoo in two week as I promised

I was already in the zoo , Julie went back to his habitad and I saw Alice looking angry at me , I went to her thinking an excuse

" Hi , Alice . " I sad pretending that I haven't done anything wrong

" Where have you been girl ? My bosses were already doing an investigation to find them "

" Sorry Alice , but I had to go to California because of my job and I stayed there all this time and I couldn't bring them back " I lied

" Whatever " She answering but she was looking at Kowalski and asked " What Happened with him ?

" he fell down " I just answered

" Is he Okay "

" Yes "

She sighed with indifference and said

" Put them in their Habitad "

" Really , I thought you would do that "

" Yes , but I have a lot of job and you are already with these penguins "

" But I guess he needs to go to the Vet " I said talking about Kowalski

She took Kowalski from me and took him to the vet

I got to the their habited and I let them there and said

" I had fun with you guys " I said smiling

" We had fun with you too " Skipper answered me , Rico and Private just smiled at me

We hugged and we said Good Bye to each other .

I was returning my home when I heard the worst news than I have heard

" The Officer X escaped from Jail , he run away after to know he and His wife were doomed to death after they tried to kill two penguins from the Central Park Zoo "

I was so distracted with the news that I almost hit my car so I heard my phone ringing and it was the doctor from the zoo

" Did you know the news ? "

" Yes , I did . Do you guess he is going to try to do something against the penguins ?

" Of course he is , but I guess he is going to go behind that penguin who doesn't like needle "

" Please , Don't let anything bad happen with then , Principally him " I asked him almost crying

" Don't worry Mandy , I just have question for you ? "

" What is that ?

" Are you gonna go to jail see X's wife dies ? "

" I don't know "

" I pity her "

" I don't " I answered , I didn't care about her , after she had done with Skipper , For me she would deserve to die anyway

" I know , but she was in love Mandy , Of course she was bad about that , after her husband has ran away then "

" You know What , I am going to see this okay and I am going to take the penguin that she tortured , I want her looks at him and remember what she did with him "

" Mandy , I don't think if it is a great idea "

" I don't care doctor " I said " Moreover I get go "

I turned of the phone , I was worried about X go to the zoo and catch Skipper , but I was happy because his wife would die .

I just needed to call Skipper and tell him the news .

* * *

This story is almost ending , now you can read this story too s/10550554/1/We-will-never-Forget .

By the way writing is improving my English very much .

Thanks for all helping .


	30. news news news

( Part of Skipper ) we got in home when I turned on tv I heard the worse news than I had heard

X escaped from the jail . Why that stuff happen to me ? I ignored another news , nothing bothered me more than know that my enemy wanted to attack me

I had never been so afraid since I was in Denmark

" Skipper , are you okay ? " Private called me

" Yeah , Private "

Kowalski came to me and holding my shoulders said

" I know you're scared , but don't worry we are home and nothing will happen to us or to you

" Thank you Kowalski but you know X , one day he will come after me "

I left the room and I called Amanda , I needed to talk to her

" Skipper ? " She answered surprise

" Yeah It's me , I need to talk to you "

" Yes I needed to talk to you too "

" Is it about X ? "

" Yes , but I was going to ask you if you want to go with me to jail see his wife being death " Amanda seemed Happy talking that way

" Yes I do " I answered " but what about X ? "

" I don't know sweet "

" I'm scared "

" Skipper remember who you are and don't worry okay ?

" What do you mean " Don't worry " ? " I shouted at her " Did you forget he tried to kill me ? "

" No I didn't " She said " It's okay Skipper , how about I buy your habitat ?

" My habitad ? " I asked confuse

" Yes , someone gives money for the zoo and he can stay with habitat that he wants "

" Oh I get it " I answered " So can you buy ? "

" Yes , do you want me buy ? "

" Sure . But What will this help me ? "

" Skipper if I buy , X can do nothing against you "

I couldn't understand , how she buys my home would help me

" Skipper ? " Amanda called me making me back

" What ? "

" Do you want me buy your habitat ?

" I said yes Mandy , but I don't know where this prevents X catch me "

" Skipper , You're gonna be mine and being mine means only me can catch you and take you everywhere "

" So X can't catch me ?

" No you'll be safe "

I smiled

" It's okay , you may buy "

" It's okay Skipper , Mediny is gonna be doomed on Monday , I will get you okay ?

" Will you buy my hapitat on Monday too ? "

" Yes sweet . But I get go okay ? I love you "

" Okay buy , I love you too "

I hung up the phone , happy with the news

" You look Happy " Kowalski said realizing my happiness

" Yes , Amanda will buy our habitat and X couldn't came after us "

" Really ? I thought our hapitat belongs to Vesuvius Twins "

" But Amanda can pay more "

I was relieved , Medniy was doomed and X couldn't do anything bad with me

Everything was working so well .


	31. Judgment

( Third Person ) Mediny was going to condemnation room , one cop who was with her asked

" Worth it you have mistreated that Penguin ? Now you'll pay with death and your husband left you

Mediny was in silence , she didn't talk , each walk she gave was less minute to her death , she didn't know who would be there , Who would see that . She stopped and started crying

" Crying isn't gonna work . It's too late " The cop said angry

" I know ... " She couldn't say , the only thing she could do was crying and crying

" You chose that , now you accept "

They were walking into the room , Mediny remembered everything she did against Skipper , remembered his beautiful blue eyes while he begged for her don't hurt him , remembered his crying out . She did all that for love and this love destroyed her

She entered the room , crying , there she had seen a lot of people and journalists , and among these people , she saw Skipper in Amanda's lap

their eyes meet each other while she walked , she stopped looking at him , see him was worse then she decided to go into the chair

One man started speaking

" Now , we're here because this woman was doomed to death after to spank a Penguin from The Central Park Zoo , unfortunately her husband escaped from the jail and he can't be doomed too , now Mediny Serez Do you think it was worth it ? "

" No " She only said

" Are you okay with it ? If you want we don't need to see this " Amanda asked realizing that Skipper was about to cry

" It's okay , I wanna see this "

Amanda stayed in silence , she didn't argue with the bird

" I just want to say something for him " She said looking at him

" go ahead " The man answered

" Bird , I know I was mean to you , but I did this because I loved that man and this all love destroyed me and now I am here about do die because I took myself , I swear that I didn't want to do that , I thought X would be here too but I don't know where he is and I would like to apologize to you for everything I have done for you then I am sorry "

Skipper got out of Amanda's arms and approached her , he was with speak & spell , that impressed the people ,

" How a bird got that thing " They wondered

Skipper pressed the buttons and the toy would say everything that he typed

" I wonder if you were with X now , you would be sorry like you are now , I know how to be in love but I never let my passion to hurt people or animals , I haven't done anything against you , I didn't even know you . you seeing this ? " He asked pointing his flipper to his beak , she saw the scar that she did in him , " You did this , I cried out to you stop and you didn't and after you tried to kill my friend . I am sorry but I can't forgive you "

That destroyed her , everybody was crying but at the same time impressed for everything they heard

Skipper was back in Amanda's lap , he couldn't hold his tears and started crying

" I know you did the best " Amanda said caressing him

" Now , Let's end this " The man said approached a lever while two cops putting electrodes on her

he pulled the lever and she was being electrocuted , It was only two minutes and Mediny was already dead

She died without Skipper's forgiveness , she died carrying all Skipper's pain by herself , she died without knowing how X was .

" I want to go home " Skipper asked Amanda

" Okay , Are you sure you didn't want to forgive her ? "

" Yes Mandy , I was sorry for her , but I would be lying if I forgive her , I can't forget everything she had done for me and because of that I can't forgive her , Do you get it ?

" Yes I do "

They left Skipper only wanted to go home , he wanted to enjoy everything he had now and He wanted X to leave him alone .

He felt everything would be okay .

"


	32. Friends Forever

**It's already I write the Last Chapter of this story **

**Really I loved writing it so much and I would like to thank** **Thewriterstory , Mikadaphine , Jupink and olthers people who tried to help me writing this story **

**After I started writing in English my vocabulary improved so much **

**Before sometimes I needed to use Google Translation , but Don't worry I used only to know witch word , grammar or expression I should use but after a while I started letting to use it but I confess that I use sometimes because I don't think I will know use To , To the , At the , On the , On or when I don't need to use any of them . **

**But Thank you a lot , I hope you have enjoyed this story **

**I probably I will write another stories **

**Even I like Skilene , I wont use it for my story , Skipper Will have another girlfriend . **

**So let's read the last chapter . **

* * *

( Part of Skipper ) It passed three months since I and Mandy became friends

I would never imagine that I would be a someone's friend again

I was sure I could trust her , he was the best person I have met

She protected me and my team all the time since she bought our habitat

She even tried to put some guard to protect us but I got to do her stop doing this .

I was distracted thinking about everything happened between Me and Mandy ...

" Skipper "

I was back to my thoughts . It was Private who called me

" What Young Private ? "

" I thought if you wanna watch ninjas movies with us "

" Sure " I said getting out of my bed

" Can I ask you something ? "

" Of course What do you want ? "

" I don't want anything . I want to Know What Does Amanda have that we like her so much ?

" I don't know Private but I wish I knew "

We went to room and Kowalski and Rico were Watching the news

" One of important scientist in the word got an important work in Netherlands . She is going to go with the university that she works , she got known after save a penguin from X the men who used to work in animal control , he was doomed to death but he escaped from the jail , but his wife died ... "

I changed the channel I didn't want to heard that anymore . I didn't want to remember them . I was happy for Mandy but the news made me sad

Kowalski came to me , hugged me and said

" I know you don't want to remember what happened ... " He couldn't finish the sentence

" It's okay , I am happy for her but I don't want to hear about X here "

" Don't worry you wont " He answered comforting me " So How about we watch tv ?

" Okay " I said . The movie was starting

I start watching the movie and the happiness came again

I didn't have anything to complain , I had family , protection , foods , tv ... Although I had a lot of enemies they couldn't take my felicity out

Yes I was the happiest penguin in the world

* * *

( Part of Amanda ) was in California with Brenda and George celebrating my research on Netherlands

" I thought you would bring those Penguins that you met " Brenda said realizing I was without penguins

" Oh yes . But they need to stay in the zoo , I've been much time with them "

" It's a relief . It seemed you liked more them than me . Principally that squab penguin " My boyfriend said

" Oh I see someone jealous " I said kissing him " Don't worry I love you so much Okay ? "

" I know you do " He answered kissing me on the lips

" By the way . " I sighed approached him " if you know him , you wouldn't call him squab "

" He's right Mandy , you even save his life " Brenda said

" Yes I did , but he looks cute . I mean of course he is less sensitive than others penguins but he has a great heart and I know I can trust him "

" Can we trust him too ? " Brenda asked pretending interest

" No " I just answered

We returned to celebrating , I was going to miss them , My boyfriend , my best friend and the penguins

I was missing Julien Too and I didn't know him so much .

I would like to know other animals in that zoo

I have met Skipper and his team was the best thing happen in my life .

I would never imagine that I would become a friend with a penguin .

* * *

( Third Person ) Amanda was back in New York , she was enjoying her day in California but it was over , she was anxious to go to Netherlands

She was happy for that , but she was going to miss everything she had in America , Amanda went to the zoo to talk to her favorite penguins

Skipper and his team were doing " Cute and Cuddly " routine when they Saw Mandy coming

" Hi my favorite team " She said and they came to hug her

" Hi Mandy " They said

" How you doing ? "

" We're fine you know " Kowalski answered

" I came here to ask you would like to go with me to Denmark "

Skipper move away her and Kowalski answered

" We can't go to Denmark "

" Why ? "

" Because if Skipper Can't . We can't either "

" Yes . You will have to go alone " Skipper said getting away before he tried to do something I catch him

" Why can't you go to Denmark ? "

" I can't tell you " He shouted try to get away from the girl

" It's okay angel , if you don't want to tell us I don't care , but I would happy if you come with me "

" I would be too " Skipper said being quiet in her lap " but you would go to Netherlands ? "

" Yes I will , I am going to Denmark to have fun "

They Kept Talking and talking

they talked about everything in their lives , of course Skipper got to keep his secrets with him it was too much Amanda understand them .

After a lot of Talk , Amanda's gone and the penguins stayed at the zoo

" Maybe we should look travel as well " Skipper proposed

" Yes " The other penguin answered happy

" Okay guys , where are we going to travel ? " Skipper asked

They started proposing a lot of places in the world

After a while Skipper and other penguins decided to go to Paris

Amanda and Skipper were in different airplanes , but they were thinking about each other , It seemed they were together

They learned a lot of thing with each other and they were sure this friendship would be forever .

* * *

** So I finished my first story in English **

**How I thanked for helping **

**I would like you read this story too **

** s/10550554/1/We-will-never-Forget ... **

**And when I had something ( because I am going to start study a lot ) I will make another Story with Skipper but this time he wont hurt suffer okay ? **

**I intend to write a story about Marlene too and probably it is going to be fun . **

**Thank you a lot guys . I hope you have liked this story . **


End file.
